The invention relates to a gas generator as well as to a method for producing a gas generator.
Such a gas generator comprises a housing for carrying the components of the gas generator, particularly a propellant for generating a gas, by means of which a gas sack of a motor vehicle airbag module can be inflated, as well as a filter fastened in the housing for filtering the gas that can be generated by the gas generator, wherein said filter can be designed to cool said gas and/or to retain (filtering) harmful substances, which are generated upon combustion of said propellant.